


His Treasure

by UncrewedCandy29



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9365654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncrewedCandy29/pseuds/UncrewedCandy29
Summary: She was the one who held the candle .: One-shot. Gilgamesh x Arturia/Saber :.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a Fate/Zero fanfic. I'm trying a different style of writing. Its just a little experiment that I hoped that end well

Living in an era of a gruesome is harsh, especially when you are placed or born to a high ranking position; king, general and sorts. Commoners and pheasants would think that with a position that high, that person would have an easy going life compared to them. But those would deemed fortunate would think otherwise. They all wanted a life where they could do anything as they wish without having any consequences.

In this particular era, a young prince was born, a demigod. A mischievous little prince he was. Born in a huge golden palace with no friends to play with nor anyone to talk to, all Gilgamesh wanted was a friend - or companion.

Ever since he was a young boy, he was deemed as a bastard's son, not by his people but by a man whom he was forced to call father, the King of Babylon. He knew that the king was not his father - he was reminded quite a few times that his father was not mortal.

Funny that he doesn't give a damn about the gods.

After years and years have passed, Gilgamesh had grown up as a strong and handsome man, wanted by many woman in Babylon. The woman lust over his good looking features and position - he was already King before he had reach the age of 20. He was young, he was arrogant - and the list would go on and on but because the fact that he despises the gods, he was cursed by them.

No matter how many woman he would find company in but none of them would what him for who he is and not for what he is.

He was told by a scholar, 'Where there's a will, there's a way'. An old proverb when he had heard for an umpteenth time.

What will when his life is controlled by the gods? A puppet for them the play with? Then, how would he find his way when he was casted in the darkness since he was born? All through out his life it was always battle, blood, sex, and the cycle would go on.

Who would even want to guide him out of this darkness? Who is worthy enough to hold the broken candle?

All these unanswered questions come in a form of a petite woman. A woman his soldiers had come across when conquering another city. A fearsome woman, she was. The clothes was barely covering her body as she held a knife towards him, her emerald eyes harden but it was laced with fear. Judging by the blood on her, it seemed that she was the only survivor and was defending her honour.

Of all the things Gilgamesh was, he was not a bad person. Removing the cape on his shoulders, he gave it to the woman for modesty. It was the least he could do for her.

The woman was placed into a proper room in his castle. He didn't even laid a single finger on her - which surprised a few of the generals that knew of his sex life.

It took her half the year to get used to her surrounding and it took her almost a month after the events to finally talk to her saviour.

It made Gilgamesh to realize that the woman what the answer that he was searching for all those years. A treasure that was his alone.

No other jewel or treasure in this beautiful and cruel world can be compared to her beauty.

No emerald would win against her sparking emerald green eyes, burning with passion.

No silk could be compared to the softness of her hair at times when they had their intimate moments.

No gold could be compared to the colour of her hair when the sun shines on her.

By the gods, she was beautiful. She was his goddess. A treasure only he could touch. A woman he would call his Queen. A way to break his curse.

A woman named Arturia Pendragon.


End file.
